naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasutora Sado
Yasutora "Chad" Sado is a Human young adult with Fullbring powers, who lives in Karakura Town. He is a college student at Karakura University and lives in the same dormitory as his fellow classmate and best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as a member of the independent Team Karakura. Background Physical Appearance Chad is a teenager of Mexican descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hang over his brown eyes, as well as a small goatee on his chin. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to much older than he actually is, despite his age. Chad has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte (love and death in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He mostly wears a brown jacket with white fur trimming, along with a green long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. He also wears a golden pendant that was given to him by his grandfather. Personality Sado is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura. Sado also has a soft spot for cute things, like small animals and Kon's plush form. Sado is very intelligent: he ranked 11th out of the 322 students in Karakura High School. Sado has a very loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially Ichigo, who is one of his closest friends, even going as far as to try and defeat a Gotei 13 captain to go help him. He is also fearless and told so by numerous enemies such as the first Hollow he fights. He displays little emotion except when something he cares about is in danger. Sado's favorite food is tomatoes. He also likes music, but rarely watches TV. He only likes two shows, one of which is Carnivore Kingdom, which starts at 8 a.m. on Sundays. He likes it so much that he bought the DVDs for it. As Kon is a cheap knock-off plushie of the main character of Carnivore Kingdom, Sado finds Kon especially cute. The other show he likes is Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust. Sado also has a bass guitar, which fits that he likes to play guitar. Synopsis Abilities Immense Strength: Chad possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. With little effort, he lifted a steel beam that had fallen on him. He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm. Chad fought a Hollow with his bare fists, and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat. He effortlessly threw off the Hollow creature helpers of Shrieker. *'Chad Catapult': A technique used by Chad to launch an ally into the air. *'Grua Tirar' (Japanese and Spanish for Crane Throw): A technique involving a shoulder throw, reminiscent of seoi-nage, that allows Chad to hurl an opponent of gigantic proportions effortlessly. Enhanced Durability: Chad is unnaturally resistant to damage, almost thinking that he's inhuman. He withstood a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, relatively unfazed. He took a head-on collision with a motorcycle; while the driver was seriously injured, he walked away with only minor injuries. He sustained a clawed attack to his back by the Hollow Shrieker which would have been fatal for anyone else. He is highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting. Enhanced Speed: Chad's speed is above that of an average Human. The recent furtherance of Sado's powers has increased his natural agility to the point where his reaction time is sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. During his fight with Gantenbainne, Sado develops a level of speed that can easily keep up with that of Sonído, even becoming capable of appearing behind his opponent and attacking. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While never officially trained, Chad is a capable fighter, even when outnumbered. Spiritual Awareness: After his encounter with the parakeet containing the soul of Yūichi Shibata, Chad started to detect the approximate locations of spirits and Hollows, but could not fully see them. Only after saving Karin Kurosaki from a Hollow, during the Hollow-slaying match between Uryū and Ichigo, did Chad begin to fully see spirits. High Spiritual Power: He commonly uses spiritual energy to augmented the strength of his punches. His Reiatsu intimidated an unseated Shinigami into submission. His Reiatsu is light-blue. Fullbring Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant) (Brazo Derecho del Gigante in the English Dub): Originally it was thought that by encountering the spiritual form of Ichigo Kurosaki constantly, Sado's natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul. This power is actually a product of Fullbring. Ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, Sado had felt the power inside him rustling, something he never felt while in Soul Society. The rustling increased the deeper he went into Hueco Mundo, and it was the beating he received from Gantenbainne that caused the rustling to settle down. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, his power has been happily crying out like it had come home, and through the violent welcome of its brethren had reclaimed its sanity. Sado acknowledges that his power is less like a Shinigami's or Quincy's and more like that of a Hollow. This allowed him to fully tap his powers, which manifests as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. Sado states that when he first used his power, it awoke because of the pride that had been instilled in his heart by his abuelo, and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his arms. Originally, he could only activate this power from his need to protect. Later, during his training under Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will. *'Completed Form': Chad covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder points out in an upward extension, taller than his height. The arm is black with a light magenta strip in an intricate design, running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point where it stops at the wrist. **'El Directo' (One Strike of the Giant): A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, resembling the flaming exhaust from a car engine. He releases a huge blast of spiritual energy, which he can either use to augment his punches or fire as a concentrated medium to long-range attacks. **'Defensive Shield Form': Brazo Derecho del Gigante becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate design pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense, though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm. This is the true power and form of his right arm, saying it's his "defensive power". Sado says that "the soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm," speaking metaphorically of his grandfather's teachings. What his abuelo taught him was to protect, and that is why what dwells in his right arm is a defensive power. **'Enhanced Strength': In its true form, his right arm is powerful enough to take on a former Espada, send him flying a great distance through a wall, and give him a considerable injury. **'Enhanced Durability': With his right arm in its true form, Sado attains an even greater level of endurance, allowing him to withstand relentless beatings and being thrown into structures without showing any signs of injury. His right arm is durable enough to effortlessly block attacks from a former Espada. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Left Arm of the Devil) (Brazo Izquiedo del Diablo in the English Dub): He covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. *'Enhanced Strength': With his left arm in its true form, Sado stopped and crushed Gantenbainne's most powerful attack. *'La Muerte' (One Strike of the Demon): A powerful special attack, La Muerte is used by his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingers. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Karakura University Category:Team Karakura Category:Bleach Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies